


最后的故事

by Rodonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Halloween, Horror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 一年一度的万圣节终于到来，温斯顿、猎空和小美，他们策划了一个盛大的万圣节派对，将所有朋友、家人，甚至敌人邀请到一起度过这个节日，并以此展开了一场鬼故事竞赛。然而，随着故事一个个接力下去，意想不到的事情发生了……
Kudos: 3





	1. 准备时间

**Author's Note:**

> 部分角色的装扮为作者个人想像，并不是所有的角色都穿着了官方已发布的万圣节皮肤

万圣节，温斯顿喜欢这个节日。在他的记忆里，无论在曾经的月球基地，还是后来的守望先锋，万圣节总是仅次于新年节庆的盛大节日，只要有机会，没有人会抵挡得住万圣节的诱惑，穿上可怕或可笑的戏服享受派对的快乐，即使解散以后的几年，温斯顿也常在“猎空”莉娜·奥克斯顿的怂恿下穿着戏服走上伦敦的街头，那时候不会有人指着他大喊“看呐，妈妈，有只猴子”，他也不用开口去强调自己不是猴子，也不是黑猩猩，而是大猩猩。总之，万圣节对温斯顿的意义非凡，所以当莉娜提议邀请所有人来参加一次万圣节派对时，他毫不犹豫地表示了赞同。  
这次的万圣节派对尤为重要，不光新旧守望先锋的成员将再次重逢，还有十年来他们在各地认识的英雄和同伴。也不知道是谁牵的线搭的桥，几名黑爪的“老朋友”甚至愿意放下对彼此立场的成见和新仇旧怨来参加派对——不携带任何武装，当然。这可是难得的盛况，因此温斯顿精心打扮了一番，当他推门走进会场时，一个头发蓬乱的格兰芬多女巫就冲了上来。  
“嘿，温斯顿，晚上好！”  
“晚上好，莉娜。”温斯顿不用戴眼镜就认出来眼前这个雀斑脸的女版哈里·波特就是好朋友莉娜·奥克斯顿，这是她两年前万圣节的打扮。对方得意地摇了摇手里的魔法杖，而他看了看自己，“你是怎么一眼认出我来的？我是说，我看起来不像个恐怖的类人体吗？”  
“我想是因为我太熟悉你了，你这模样确实挺吓人的。这是纤维？”莉娜用魔法杖戳了戳温斯顿手臂上绿色苔藓一样的东西。  
“一点儿旧毯子和旧毛线，还有……”  
“晚上好，二位，”弗兰肯斯坦的新娘突然出现，打断了二人的交谈，“黑影”奥利维亚·科罗玛就这么凭空现身，冲两人打招呼，“温斯顿，雅典娜还好吗？”  
“她很好，前提是你别打她的主意。”温斯顿对这名黑客的态度比较中立，但他不喜欢她打听雅典娜，接着他再次看了看自己，“我真的这么好认出来？”  
“恕我直言，”科罗玛歪着脑袋，“整个派对里你是唯一的非人灵长类，这容易认出来吗？是的，这当然很好认出来。”  
“但源氏说我看起来就像个可怕的大怪物，他吓了一跳。”  
“他那只是礼貌，亲爱的温斯顿，”科罗玛傲慢地摆了摆手，“日本人就这样。”  
说着，科罗玛眨眨眼，排队餐桌上的零食吸引了她，她很快走开了，莉娜拍了拍他粗壮的手臂，安慰道：“别介意，认不认得出你和你的扮相可不可怕没什么关系，你看起来酷毙了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的！你应该早点告诉我你的主意，我可以扮啼鸣鸟，然后再叫上源氏，他可以扮……扮回旋镖，或者交叉骨，我们组一个雷霆特工队。”莉娜说着拽了两下她的巫师袍，“这样我就不用想破脑袋，然后又翻出两年前的衣服了，而且毛衣是艾米丽的。”  
说着莉娜给温斯顿看了看袍子遮住的毛衣上的拉文克劳院徽，温斯顿心领神会地点点头：“我们明年可以一起商量扮成什么，现在你可以当做替艾米丽一起出席派对。”  
“就当是吧。”莉娜耸肩，“希望我回去时医院里的事已经处理完了。”  
温斯顿还想说什么，只听派对大门传来一阵机械的沉重脚步声，两人抬头去看，只见一个作战型机械站在门口，莉娜双眼放光，冲了上去：“堡垒，晚上好！天啊，瞧你的样子简直是翻版的震荡波！还有妮妮，我认出来了，迷你激光鸟！是谁给你们打扮的？托比昂老爹？”  
“不是我挑刺，激光鸟不是声波的搭档吗？”在堡垒旁边，扮成驱魔人的杰西·麦克雷摸着自己的下把评价道，对于老朋友的到来，莉娜给了他一个拥抱，当他看到走上前的温斯顿时，则少见地抖了抖肩膀，“这是什么玩意儿，你们从生化实验室救出来的新宠物吗？”  
“我就说你的打扮很成功！”莉娜得意地用手肘捅了捅温斯顿粗壮的手臂。  
“是我，麦克雷。”温斯顿撩开挡住脸和眼睛的那团墨绿色的假毛发，对方在看清他的脸后挑起一边眉毛，笑着开玩笑：“你变化可不小。”  
“作为一只‘猴子’，确实变化不小。”温斯顿也半开玩笑地说，两人都笑起来。打断他们寒暄的是突然降临会场的吵闹声，伴随着一阵桀桀怪笑，扮成弗兰肯斯坦博士的“狂鼠”詹米森·法尔克斯踩着一辆儿童跳跳鼠出现在会场，要不是堡垒和麦克雷及时闪开，他准会踩到某个人的脚，而他套着鲜绿色面具的搭档“路霸”马克·拉特莱奇——现在是科学怪人亚当则沉默地跟在后面。  
“派对！哈哈哈哈！万圣节，群魔乱舞！亡灵夜降狂欢夜！酸浆棒棒糖！肯尼的北京烤鸭！”  
麦克雷表情复杂，他加大了音量询问温斯顿，因为在法尔克斯的大嗓门底下几乎听不见其他人讲话：“谁把那对儿废土朋克组合叫来的？”  
“这个……是哈蒙德。哈蒙德是我的老朋友了，我把他叫来的，我跟他说，可以叫几个熟悉的朋友一起来，所以他把他的朋友也叫来了……”温斯顿面色难堪，但大量的毛线遮住了他的脸，别人很难看到他的表情，他叫住了绕着他们乱转的法尔克斯，“法尔克斯先生，首先，呃，欢迎你。请问你过安检了吗？”  
这个我行我素的无政府主义者皱了皱鼻子，表情看起来好像没听懂温斯顿在说什么，他看了看旁边的拉特莱奇，像是受到了对方的提醒，虽然拉特莱奇既没有做任何动作，也没有发出任何声音：“啊，安检！当然，我就是这么过来的，嘿嘿！”  
温斯顿叹了口气，朝法尔克斯伸出自己的大手，这个举动引起了对方的不满，对方悻悻垂下手臂，从左边口袋里掏出了一捆炸药。温斯顿并没有因此放下手，他咳了一声，法尔克斯又从右边裤子口袋里掏出了三支雷管。  
“法尔克斯先生？”  
法尔克斯解下了腰带上的一瓶伪装成果冻的硝化甘油。  
“还有呢？”  
法尔克斯想了想，又把手伸到背后，从屁股口袋里拎出了一长串中国鞭炮，把它交付温斯顿，他摊开双手：“这下真的没了。”  
温斯顿看向他旁边的拉特莱奇：“拉特莱奇先生？”  
“路霸”拉特莱奇轻微扭转头部，朝法尔克斯伸出他被涂成绿色的粗壮的大手，从法尔克斯造型独特的头发里捻起一盒火柴跟一根短短的烟火棒，交到温斯顿手里，温斯顿抬头看向房间右上角的探头：“雅典娜？”  
“目标未携带易燃易爆物品。”  
“直布罗陀发射基地依照规定是禁止烟火燃放的。”得到雅典娜的确认，温斯顿让开了位置，“感谢二位配合，玩得愉快。”  
被没收了乐趣的法尔克斯摆起了臭脸，他立起腋下夹着的跳跳鼠踩上它的脚踏板，像个赌气的小孩一样蹦走了，拉特莱奇跟在他身后，迈着笨重的脚步，一言不发，等两人走入音乐声中，莉娜才发出惊叹：“好家伙，他看起来是真的很恐怖。”  
温斯顿猜测莉娜指的是扮成科学怪人的拉特莱奇，这点他和麦克雷都表示赞同。  
时钟显示还有十五分钟就到晚上八点，宾客们陆陆续续已经来到了会场，这些打扮得稀奇古怪的旧友新朋互相寒暄问好，不一会儿就享受起了几位主办人精心准备的美食和音乐。接待来宾的任务并不轻松，在打扮成日本乌鸦天狗的源氏上前和温斯顿等人交谈时，戴着红色长鼻子面具、和源氏扮相相似的岛田半藏来到会场入口，当温斯顿问出“你们是商量好了吗”时，兄弟两人间的氛围一度有些尴尬。  
“没有。”两人异口同声，但两人的语气并不相同，源氏只是单纯地表达了否定，而半藏加重了语气。好在尴尬没有持续太久的时间，莉娜避开了话题，领着半藏先行进入会场去了，当她回来想和几个朋友继续交谈时，门口又传来一个陌生的女声：“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这是谁啊？”  
站在会场门口的几名老守望先锋成员看向门口，映入眼帘的是一个大块头智械，智械穿着可笑的粉色老年睡裙，脑袋上罩着一个狼头戏服帽子，狼头上还有一副夹鼻眼镜跟一顶粉色花边睡帽，模样十足滑稽。而声音的来源则是大块头旁边的红兜帽高挑女人，她右眼画着一条疤痕，手里的道具斧子抗在肩膀上，红眼睛充满挑衅地盯着四名守望先锋成员之一的麦克雷。  
“晚上好啊，艾什。”麦克雷悠哉地打招呼道，“我还以为你们不来了呢。”  
“我怎么会失约呢？”就算在夜间的月光里，几个人都能看到她紧紧咬着自己的牙齿，脸上皮笑肉不笑，“我等不及要把偷了我飞机的小偷丢进海里喂鲨鱼了！”  
“你偷了她的飞机？”温斯顿、莉娜和源氏异口同声。  
“说来话长。”麦克雷嘟囔道，而此时的“灾星”艾什活动了一下脖子，而她的跟班狼外婆鲍勃也已经在预热自己的拳头了。  
此时刚接待完查莉娅的“天使”安吉拉·齐格勒款款走来，她对艾什说了几句话，这位死局帮的头目暂且答应互不挑事，以享乐为目的参与到派对中来，但是在她从门口经过一行人时，还是对着麦克雷比了个中指，鲍勃看到后急忙伸手遮住了她的手势。  
在八点的钟声响起之前，最后的一批客人——“黑爪”组织的主要成员们终于到了，比起气温骤降的派对门厅，几名危险人物倒是显得十分轻松：扮成鱼人怪物的“末日铁拳”阿坎·奥古迪姆显得彬彬有礼，微笑着向迎宾的几人打招呼；“黑百合”艾米莉·拉克瓦是妖艳又邪恶的女吸血鬼伊丽莎白·巴托里，她也高傲但不失礼数地行礼；女妖莫伊拉·奥德莱恩紧随其后，向昔日的同事问好，麦克雷问她是否去了迪士尼乐园，而她哈哈大笑；只有顶着南瓜脑袋的无头骑士“死神”加布里尔·莱耶斯一如既往地沉默严肃，麦克雷在他经过身旁时，用他能听到的声音问源氏：“是我看错了，还是他真的年长发福了？”  
源氏不想参与到这对师徒的恩怨里，只是对麦克雷的幼稚不置可否地叹了声气，而他的问题也引来莱耶斯的瞪视——当然，莱耶斯脑袋上戴着南瓜，根本看不到眼睛。  
“黑爪”一行人的到来也预示着派对即将正式开始，但温斯顿看着这群最后的来宾，注意到一件事。  
“是不是少了……”  
“少了亲爱的希尔伯伦？”比其他“黑爪”成员更早到达会场的科罗玛又冒了出来，温斯顿向她点头，他确实没看到“西格玛”希尔伯伦·德·柯伊伯博士。黑客科罗玛眯起眼睛，露出微笑，这是她在收获秘密时的特有微笑：“听好，这是条无偿情报。你们知道，我们亲爱的希尔伯伦有点儿……脑子不太正常。曾经有个流行说法，说月亮引起的潮汐会影响疯子们的精神状况，但我们的天才博士的病症发作周期是每年的万圣节，真可怜。他从日落开始就把自己锁在实验室里自言自语，十一月一日的早晨就会恢复正常，每年都这样，好在他没捣鼓出大动静。”  
“我很抱歉。”温斯顿礼貌性地回答，“那回去时替我们向他问好。”  
“我会的。”科罗玛眨眨眼睛。  
虽然这个聚会是莉娜出主意、温斯顿发起，但派对的主导者却是几名新生代，随着扮成僵尸的周美玲和阴森的狐妖”D.VA”宋哈娜的齐声宣布，卢西奥·科雷亚·多斯桑托斯穿着迈克尔·杰克逊在《颤栗者》中的那件红色破烂皮衣，打开了他从家里搬来直布罗陀哨站的音响设备，万圣节派对正式开始了。最初，在场的人员还三五成群，各玩各的，对立者彼此之间仍有嫌隙，但伴随派对气氛愈发热烈，加上美食带来的好心情，交谈变得多了起来，甚至还有些其乐融融的意思。  
派对进行到十点的时候，音乐停了下来，莉娜、哈娜和小美走上舞台，宣布余兴节目的开始。  
“那么，内容是什么呢？”刀锋战士让-巴蒂斯特·奥古斯汀十分配合地大声询问，莉娜显然十分喜欢这个经典问题，她打了个响指，模仿本世纪二十年代的脱口秀主持人的语气说：“问得好，先生！余兴节目就是——鬼故事大赛！”  
高声宣布这项活动的莉娜和旁边的哈娜、小美一起拍起手，但台下的来宾们却没有像预想中的那样高兴，他们互相看看彼此，大眼瞪小眼。  
“还有奖品！”小美补充道，“是哈娜的签名海报、一箱限定版核子可乐，以及卢西奥提供的签名黑胶唱片，以及，呃，恐怖之王的称号！”  
奖品让一部分人提起了兴趣，但大部分人仍然兴致缺缺，对于宾客中较为年长的人来说可乐和宋哈娜的签名海报缺乏吸引力，而另一部分人则并不是电子和嘻哈音乐的拥趸。气氛一时间变得有些尴尬，此刻哈娜拿起话筒，轻咳了一声。  
“女士们，先生们，”她重新夺得了在座诸位的目光，“我知道今天来到派对里的人并非出自同一阵营，包括我在内，我们彼此之间都有恩怨，或者说，不那么喜欢其中的某个人。虽然现在我们在尽力和平共处，度过这个快乐、轻松的节日，但我知道在派对结束后的第二天，又会拿起武器拼个你死我活。所以……那为什么不就在这里一决高下呢？  
“今天可是万圣节，各位，万圣节就应该恐怖当道。武力在今天是最让人不耻的东西。在我还只是个单纯的电子游戏职业选手时，一切争议和不满都由游戏胜负来决定。而在今天，在这里，我们不需要你们绝伦的枪法、出色的战斗经验、先进的武器和聪明的脑瓜……噢，脑子还是需要的。我们在这里，用恐怖故事，决出胜负！你们不想用自己恐怖的故事，吓吓自己的死对头们吗？你们不想比一比，看谁的故事更能令人害怕吗？”  
哈娜的余音在大厅里回荡，沉默中，艾什搔了搔自己的下巴：“听起来是个不错的注意，我喜欢。”尽管明白的人都知道她只是喜欢赢过和自己对着干的人。  
“这么一想，好像还挺有意思。”拉克瓦阴冷地扬起嘴角。哈娜这番宣传激起了在座各位的好胜心，他们无一不有着想要惊吓、想要击败的人，很快，全部人都同意参加这项活动，并按照三位主持女孩的安排，在空旷的舞厅中央围坐成椭圆形。派对用的迪斯科灯球和几盏彩灯都一一关闭，留下他们周围几盏蜡烛形状的灯用以照明，墙壁的遮光板缓缓揭开，露出玻璃幕墙外幽蓝的夜色，近乎漆黑的夜空低处，一轮残月将仅有的光辉照射进房间，如果不是各位戏服上的发光装置和几盏小灯，这里几乎伸手不见五指。微弱的海浪与风排击着哨站凭依的断崖，透过幕墙传来微弱的振动。这里的一切都显得十分宁静，平和……甚至有一丝诡异。  
就是在这样的氛围之中，鬼故事大会开始了。他们采用抽签的方式，而杰森·沃赫斯打扮的杰克·莫里斯抽到了首签。虽然很不情愿，但他还是开口讲起了故事：  
“那是五六十年前的事了，在康涅狄格州一栋荷兰风格的百年屋宅里……”  
“嘿，等等！”莫里森还没说完，麦克雷就打断了他。“你是不是要讲，房子闹鬼、男孩被附身那个？”  
莫里森冷冷地看着麦克雷，没有说话，但很明显，麦克雷已经把故事讲完了。后者扫兴地抓了抓脑袋：“这是我要讲的故事。”  
“我猜，”背对着玻璃幕墙坐下的莱耶斯缓缓开口，“你们的故事里该不会还有该死的驱魔吧？”  
“真巧，我打算讲的故事也有。”英国人莉娜接话道。  
“天哪！你们都等一等。”哈娜叫出了声，“也就是说，如果没人阻止的话，我们要连着听一、二、三……五个恶魔附身神父驱鬼的故事？你们这群美国人和英国人除了《驱魔人》和‘康涅狄格州闹鬼事件’之外就不会讲点儿别的吗？”  
“嘿，别把我算上！”艾什不满地叫道，“我的故事可比他们的精彩！”  
“你不如说，”卢西奥插嘴道，“如果把在座的各位广义上的基督教国家居民都算上的话，我们至少要听十八个同样套路的故事。”  
“看来，”小美笑道，“我们得给各位一些时间来重新构思一个故事，那不如由我们先抛砖引玉？”  
“我赞成。”哈娜露出狡黠的笑容，“只不过恐怕在我的故事结束以后，你们就几乎没有赢的机会啦！”  
“那就由我先来吧。”小美换了个更舒服的姿势坐下，深吸一口气，闭上眼睛又缓缓睁开眼睛，开始了她的故事。


	2. 周美玲的故事

现在我要讲的故事的主人公，是我小时候的一个好朋友。  
我的家乡位于中国陕西省，西安你们知道吗？好吧，就是有秦始皇陵墓和很多兵马俑的地方？噢，这下你们知道了。这座城市非常古老，已经有上千年的历史，经历过很多次战乱和改朝换代，所以有些什么奇怪的事我想……也不奇怪。  
我的朋友，小名叫做媛媛，这件事是她后来才告诉我的。媛媛和我上同一所小学，但她的家却和我是相反的方向，因为离得近，媛媛总是走路去学校，而不是像我一样做校车。  
事情发生在我们小学三年级的冬天，西安的冬天很冷，深冬时的温度可能会降到零下十度，而且白天短暂。我们到校的时间是七点半，这意味着我们要在六点半起床，出门时外面天还是黑的，照明设备老旧的老城区尤其如此。即使这样媛媛也是一个人上学。  
深冬时节的清晨经常会有浓雾，那天清晨，雾气尤其地大，媛媛独自走在上学路上。老城区的街道很冷清，一个人也没有，媛媛觉得很害怕，就加快了脚步。  
但后来，媛媛看到前面有人，她觉得放心了不少，就慢了下来。可是再走了一段，模模糊糊地看到前面的人时，她又害怕起来，因为她看到走来的那个人，他没有头。  
媛媛吓得躲在一边，那个人还在往前走，随之而来的还有音乐声，很小很小的唢呐声音，在吹很喜庆的乐曲，就像电视剧里结婚时吹的那种。  
媛媛就探头看了一眼，发现她看到的那个没头的人，头还好好地在脖子上，只不过雾太大，加上他个人面色苍白，看不清楚而已。  
这个人是走在前面的，手中举着一面铜锣，走一段路，就轻轻地敲一下，口中用我们当地方言念念有词：“殷家婚嫁，生人回避——殷家婚嫁，生人回避——”  
这句话的意思就是，殷姓的这家人中，有人结婚，陌生人，见到了要避让。媛媛又看到那人身后还跟着两个举着两块红色的牌子的男人，在他们后面，四个红衣服的人抬着轿子。真的像我们国家古代娶亲一样，抬着一台鲜红的轿子，上面装饰着金黄的饰物，特别好看，一晃一晃地，跟着唢呐的声音摇摆，特别有意思，后来媛媛说，要是那些抬轿子的人脸上再笑一笑就更好了。  
前面抬轿子的人经过媛媛时停下来了，朝她扭过头，还是什么表情都没有，脸色白白地，挺吓人，可是我们那儿的孩子都喜欢跟着结婚的队伍凑热闹，因为觉得好看、有趣，媛媛也是。她没那么害怕了，就走出来看着这支队伍，这时候轿子的窗帘掀起来了，里面伸出来新娘子的手，她手上挂着金镯子，手上戴着金戒指，指甲鲜红鲜红的，露出来的新娘袍的袖子也是追着许多亮闪闪的东西，绣着一只牡丹花。新娘子向媛媛招手，媛媛就走过去了。  
新娘子要给媛媛糖，在我们那儿，新人结婚是要发喜糖的，媛媛就顺理成章地接了过来，说了声谢谢，然后补了一句祝福的话。  
轿子就接着吹着唢呐，一颠一颠地走了。  
那天媛媛迟到了一分钟，老师有些不太高兴。但是媛媛很高兴，她在那天晚一些的时候，迫不及待地把经历讲给了我听。  
她说，新娘子的手好漂亮，衣服和首饰也好漂亮，一定是个特别特别漂亮的新娘子。我什么都没细想，什么清晨七点的喜轿，什么唢呐，什么没有新郎官的迎亲队伍，还有那时我们那儿结婚早就不用轿子了。  
可我那时候小啊，只听着媛媛的经历觉得不可思议，我觉得她在骗人，给自己在上学路上贪玩找借口。我吵着让她给我看那颗喜糖，她就把口袋里的东西拿给我看，可那哪里是什么喜糖啊，那是一个纸团儿，打开来，是一个用宣纸剪成铜钱样子的纸，虽然我们那时年纪还小，但也知道，这是我们那儿丧葬时的道具，是拿来烧给阴间的先人们，让他们在前往来生之前，在阴间当钱的东西。  
喜糖变成了纸钱，这可把媛媛吓坏了，就连我也觉得有点儿害怕，她赶紧扔了那个纸钱。说到底，我们那时还小，不到半天的功夫，就把这事情忘记了。  
然而，悲剧直到放学后才上演，那一天放学，媛媛没能回到家中，她失踪了。  
起初媛媛的父母报警、查监控，用尽了一切手段，可是却没有媛媛的任何线索。我的好朋友就这么背着书包，在一个无人的街巷上转了个弯，然后消失得无影无踪。我想起她说的清晨的经历，告诉爸爸妈妈，是鬼抓走了媛媛，可是他们都不信，我曾偷偷到媛媛途径的路上问，也没有找到一家姓殷的。  
两年后，我回到乡下参加大伯的大寿，我把媛媛见到新娘的经历，讲给了村子里远房的一个奶奶听。奶奶听后问我：那个女娃，接了喜糖么？  
我说，她拿了。  
奶奶听了摇摇头，对我说：她不接就没事了。接了，那鬼娘子把她带跑咧！你说那个什么，“殷家婚嫁，生人回避”，人家说得是“阴”，不是“殷”，那是鬼差开路，让活人别出来。鬼娘子啊，可喜欢小娃娃了，带走以后啊，回不来喽！  
我不知道该不该选择相信这个奶奶说的话。我想或许一切都是巧合，媛媛从家里老人那儿听来了鬼娘子的故事，然后把它编成了故事，只不过很巧的是，她在第二天就遭到了不测……在我前往南极前，媛媛的父母还在寻找媛媛，可是十几年了，媛媛再也没有出现过，我希望她还活着，而且平安。  
/  
“有趣的故事，很有中国民间传说的味道。”木乃伊安娜评价道，“这是真的吗？我是说关于这个孩子的经历？”  
“我也不能肯定整件事情的真实性，但媛媛是存在的，艾玛莉上尉。”小美苦笑着说，“她的失踪也是真的，但三年前她的父母已经放弃了寻找，我想这对媛媛的弟弟是好事，他终于能让这对可怜的父母放下执念，把他们接到日本去了。”  
“说到日本——”一旁的机械忍者接过了话头，“媛媛的事在日本，被称作‘神隐’，当然，此神非彼神，日本有‘八百万神’的说法，妖怪和鬼怪都在其中，神隐的意思，通俗地说，就是被妖怪和神明带走失踪了。年轻人中的传闻也很多，狐仙天狗一类的，‘狐狗狸’在爷爷还年轻的时候也很盛行，也就是所谓的占卜板，年轻人玩‘狐狗狸’而遭到神隐的传闻有很多。”  
“我上学的时候也听过，”哈娜积极地接话道，“不过他们管这个叫狐仙大人。”  
“你试过吗？”莉娜问。  
“没有，我才不信那玩意儿呢。与其浪费时间还不如回家打游戏。”  
“说得好，”齐格勒调了调她脑袋上宽檐的女巫尖帽，笑着赞同，“迷信和信仰可不一样，这纯属浪费时间。”  
“但你得承认，安吉拉，”一条发光的小龙从源氏右肩后面探出脑袋，绕着源氏的身体转了一圈又消失了踪影，“有些事情现在还无法用科学解释，而且盲目地信仰科学某种方面来说……也是一种迷信。不管怎么说，永远别为了证明这些‘迷信’是假的而妄加尝试。”  
齐格勒医生做了个鬼脸，冲源氏耸耸肩，既不承认也不否认源氏的观点。莉娜又开腔了：“那你试过了吗，源氏？”  
“没有，所以很抱歉，我的故事既不是我亲身经历，也和‘狐狗狸’毫无关系，而是我年轻时听过的一个都市传说。”  
源氏微微低头，稍后又抬起脑袋，他的乌鸦天狗面具在微弱的灯光下像只怪鸟的脑袋，停顿片刻后，他用低沉的声音开口：“这是个关于一首民谣的传闻——”


	3. 岛田源氏的故事

这个故事要从一首歌讲起：《樱花》，我想你们之中肯定有人听过这首歌……什么，周博士？哈哈，这首歌能写进中国的小学音乐课本我很高兴。这的确是很美的一首歌，试问暮春三月的樱花谁不喜欢呢？但是……听了这个故事，你们也许就不会那么喜欢它了。  
故事发生在一个电视节目制作人身上。我们就叫他……阿诚好了。阿诚是一档深夜灵异脱口秀的制作人，节目总会邀请几名艺人，现场播放一些观众投稿的灵异录像，然后围绕这些录像展开讨论。  
阿诚其实是个非常务实的人，尽管制作的是灵异节目，但他也很清楚，观众们的投稿很大一部分是经过后期处理过的虚假影像，而其余的内容，他认为也只是一些光影上的谬误和巧合，鬼怪这种东西，是不存在的。不过，只要投稿能带来极大的感官刺激，吸引观众观看，保持高收视率，保证他的饭碗，对他来说就是好事。  
某天，助手送来了一批投稿影像，阿诚一个个看过去，把不满意的删掉，备选放在一个文件夹中，确定会播出的放在另一个文件夹里。  
接着，阿诚看到了命名为“樱花”的影像文件。  
阿诚点开它，影像的拍摄地点是一个昏暗的走廊，看起来像是教学楼一类的地方，有个小女孩站在走廊中，不知为何，她的身边飞舞着樱花的花瓣，她一边跳舞，一边唱着《樱花》这首歌。  
阿诚很困惑，因此就看下去，影像时间比一般的短片要长一些，女孩从头到尾一直唱，唱完了就重新唱一遍，阿诚觉得很无聊，因此毫不犹豫地将这个影像丢进了回收站里，翻看别的视频。  
当天夜晚，为了策划节目特辑，阿诚一个人工作到很晚，企划的审核已经做完，他打算去买一瓶饮料，休息一下然后回家。  
当他回来时，已经关掉的电脑不知何时打开了，上面在播放影像。阿诚仔细看，发现播放的正是他删除了的《樱花》。  
阿诚四下查看，觉得是谁也留在了公司，在对他恶作剧，毕竟不过审的投稿影像他并没有完全删除，只要查看回收站就可以还原。  
确信是有人在捉弄他。阿诚找遍了整个办公室，唯一确定的事情，就是这里只有他一个人。  
阿诚觉得奇怪，但并没有细想，只对着空无一人的办公室喊：“恶作剧到此为止，下次不要让我逮到了！”  
接着，阿诚就关掉了影像，低头去拿自己的公文包。  
可是当他抬头时，那段影像又出现在电脑屏幕上，而且这次，他还听到了声音。屏幕里的女孩在用稚嫩的声音清唱民谣，虽然白天看到这段视频只感到拍摄者的平庸和内容的无聊，但此时此刻，在夜晚，在空无一人的办公室里，这段歌声就显得孤寂又怪异。  
此时的阿诚更是倍感不妙，因为他的电脑没有音箱，而耳机也已经关掉了，声音是从何处传来的呢？  
他试图关闭影像，可是无论点击多少次程序，视频播放器仍然霸占着屏幕。  
就在这时，视频中本来一直唱歌的女孩的声音戛然而止，她停下了摇晃的舞步，面对镜头，直直地，盯着屏幕前的阿诚。  
这段视频在白天不是这样的。阿诚隐约感觉到了害怕，他急急忙忙地想要关掉电脑，可是鼠标不听使唤，停留在屏幕中央一动不动，键盘也失去了作用，关机按钮也没有用处，阿诚慌张之中一口气拔掉了电源插头。  
电脑主机的灯光瞬间熄灭，可是当阿诚抬起头来，电脑屏幕却仍然亮起，女孩孤零零地站在镜头前的黑暗中，低垂着脑袋。  
“樱花，樱花没有了，没有了。”  
飞舞的樱花瓣都消失了，女孩站在走廊里。阿诚紧挨着屏幕，如此地近，以至于他终于看清了走廊中的景象，那里根本没有什么樱花，走廊的地面全是鲜红的血，那些飞舞的红色，来自天花板上钉着的、死状凄惨的人。  
“樱花，樱花不够了，必须要更多。”  
沾满了血的女孩说着，阿诚注意到，这个声音不是来自电脑，而是他的身后。  
第二天早晨，警车就讲电视台的大楼紧紧包围了，警方对外界宣称，阿诚是自杀的，可是每个走进办公室的上班族们都忘不了眼前的一幕：  
那个曾经叫做阿诚的男性，被死死钉在了天花板上，他的血已经流干了，但是整个办公室里一滴阿诚的血也没有。  
那段影像？没有人在投稿邮箱或者任何一台电脑上找到这个命名为《樱花》的影像，它就这样消失了，或许某一天，它会出现在你们的电脑里。  
/  
源氏讲完了他的故事，扫了一眼围坐成一圈的听众们，当看到小美时，她扬起了眉毛笑着：“你知道吗，源氏？要是我小时候听了你的故事，绝对不会想在音乐课上听到这首歌。”  
“这只是个都市传说，周博士。”源氏用轻松愉快的语气解释，“我保证这都是假的。”  
“我知道，”小美点点头，“不过当年我们小时候学这首歌时，他们都觉得这首歌背后一定有个吓人的故事。”  
“那我得说，这么认为的可不止你们。”源氏笑道。这时若有所思的科罗玛提出了问题：“我倒是很想遇到这样的邮件，我是说，一个鬼魂要如何通过科技网络实现传递？要是我黑了这个文件呢？”  
“说不定它会是个比你靠谱的黑客。”拉克瓦讽刺道。  
“那她能篡改一下我旁边的的家伙，把他的脸变没吗？这样就不用看他的脸色了！”法尔克斯说完发出他特有的疯癫尖笑，坐在他右手边的莱耶斯不屑地哼了一声，但黑爪一行人和几名原守望先锋的特工都认为这个笑话很有意思，这是他们唯一一次意见完全一致。  
美撇撇嘴，将这个话题一笔带过：“接下来，是……”  
众人随着她的目光看向源氏旁边的岛田半藏，此时他已经掀开了大天狗的面具，微弱的灯光中他看起来眉头紧皱，对她迟疑的态度抱有微词：“怎么，我看上去不像是会讲怪谈的人吗？”  
“何止，你简直就是个鬼见愁。”  
半藏无言地瞪了自己的弟弟一眼，没有怼回去，他摆正姿势，似乎是要下决心讲一个更恐怖的故事似的。  
“接下来我要说的是一件真实的事，这是从父辈口中得知的，而这件事，发生在我的身边。”  
岛田半藏所讲述的故事，关乎糖果，男孩，和死亡，关乎一场震惊整个日本的、悬念长达十六年的连环谋杀，这个故事并不长，也没有任何怪力乱神，这个故事带给了在场众人短暂的沉默，安娜看了看自己身旁的女儿法芮尔，而有着好几个个孩子的托比昂则眉头深锁，禅雅塔双手合十，发出一声感叹。片刻之后，只有岛田源氏开了口，从他的声音可以听出，他仍然处于震撼之中：“这是……真的？”  
面甲掩盖了源氏的表情，但大家似乎都能明白源氏看向半藏的眼神是带着些许恐慌的。“他在我走了两年后被抓，静冈和东京的电视台都有过报道，你可以在互联网上找到。”面对源氏的疑问，半藏回答道。  
“你还好吗，源氏？”安娜问，她所看着的半机械忍者一手捂着般若面具布满獠牙的嘴，好像在捂着自己颤抖的嘴巴一样，对她摇了摇头：“我没事，艾玛莉长官，我只是……很意外。”  
“从小自认为熟悉的好邻居，经常给我糖吃的和善先生是一个恋童癖杀人犯，换我我也会意外。”科罗玛的手指动了动，她眼前呈现一小块全息屏幕，其他人都能依稀看到是一则比较久远的新闻报道，“哈，瞧啊，你还说少了呢。警方后来又在这个疯子的另一个埋尸地点挖到了八具尸体。”  
科罗玛轻佻的语气并没有激怒源氏，他不予理会，而是又问半藏：“父亲不准我去找他的店里买糖果是有原因的，对吗？他知道那个人不对劲。”  
“父亲的直觉一向很准确。你应该庆幸，他从不对花村的孩子出手，被害的男孩都是他去富士市区进货时拐走的。”  
“一切都过去了，源氏。”莉娜拍着源氏的肩膀安慰道，“他已经得到了应有的惩罚。”  
“谢谢你，莉娜。”源氏朝她点了点头。  
“看来，我的故事让气氛太过沉重了。”半藏环顾四周，转变了话题，“作为补偿，我会重新讲一个故事，这次你们不用担心，因为这只是一则故事。”


	4. 岛田半藏的故事

故事发生的背景是我的中学时代。我所在的学校在我入学时已经有半个多世纪的历史，教学楼的后方就是最初建校时使用的旧校区，我们在操场上也能够看到它。旧校舍停用已经有十几年了，这些年间无人维护，风雨飘摇，在我入校时已经摇摇欲坠，破败不堪。这样的地方经常会吸引少年们的好奇，不过，脚手架和围栏阻挡了学生们去一探究竟。  
——但是，不管上几道锁，都挡不住学生们的好奇心和想象力，关于旧校舍的传闻从我们那一届之前就早有很多版本，传播最广的几个，无非是旧校舍的停用不只是因为翻新的成本和难度远大于新建，还因为一起集体自杀事件；或者旧校舍迟迟不拆除的原因，是被当作了某种邪恶的祭祀场；再或者追溯到建校时期，说旧校舍无法拆除甚至保护起来，是因为它在建成时还兼任了所谓“结界”的作用，它镇守此地，以防校舍地下的恶灵作祟……  
实际上学生口中不明原因的集体自杀，是三名学生误服食化学实验室的有毒物质造成的意外死亡；不拆除是因为一些政治问题，作为一所公立学校，自由民主党派的校长想要拆除旧校舍用以建造运动场馆和社团用地，但民进党的县长以资金紧张及土地紧张为由拒绝了校长的拨款；至于建校当做结界的异闻则完全没有找到来源。  
当然了，宋小姐，我确实为此查过校史资料，尽管我根本不感兴趣……为什么？因为“某个”比我晚两届入学的小鬼一直在家里叫嚷要去旧校舍。  
（“我只是说着玩的。”源氏插嘴道。）  
然而，对于藐视权威的学生而言，很显然怪谈比事实更吸引他们，我所要说的故事就是其中之一。  
这则故事是从学生会的前辈那里听来的。这个传闻在旧校舍废弃后的几年就逐渐开始在学校里传开，传播这个异闻的学生们相信，在黄昏的逢魔时刻带着自己珍贵的东西进入旧校舍，从最西边的楼梯间从二楼走上三楼，一边数阶梯数、一边拍手呼唤：“如月同学。”如此走到三楼时，就会进入一个异空间。在这个不属于现实的第三层校舍沿走廊前进，来到三年三班的教室门前，献上自己珍贵的东西作为祭品，向如月同学许愿，然后原路返回，就可以离开异空间，如月同学会收下祭品，愿望也会实现。  
要注意的是，离去时万不可回头，因为如月同学会打开教室的门，拿走献祭的东西，如果回头看到了如月同学的样子，愿望就不能实现，甚至被如月同学带走。  
至于这个“如月同学”的来历，传播最广的说法，是这名生前叫如月圆香的女同学的失踪案件。如月圆香在旧校舍宣布停用的两个星期前失踪，直到警方宣告她法律上的死亡也没能找到任何线索，传说实际上她是被当作祭品，被永远留在了旧校舍的废墟。  
相信这个传闻的同学之中，有一个叫浦泽优的女孩，她暗恋一个男孩，却因为不够自信和确定，一直没能和男孩表白，眼看他们就要升学进入高中，浦泽决定一搏。那个时候，旧校舍据说还没有被脚手架和围栏封死，偶尔有学生无视老师的忠告到旧校舍探险或玩耍。  
在预定表白的前一天黄昏，浦泽带着自己珍藏的玩偶来到旧校舍，她来到最西边的楼梯间，一路来到二楼，然后踏上了第一级台阶，拍了一次手，清晰地呼唤道：“如月同学。”  
当然，这时什么也没发生，破败空荡的走廊回荡着拍手的声音，浦泽继续仪式，心里已经做好了进入异空间的准备。随着三楼越来越近，浦泽的心也跳得越来越快，当她踏上通向三楼的最后一级台阶时……  
什么也没有发生。  
浦泽当时就和诸位一样失望，她看不出任何进入异空间的迹象，夕阳的余晖依旧黯淡，和她进入旧校舍时没有任何区别。但是浦泽还是继续这个仪式，她沿着三楼的走廊前进，走过三年四班的教室，前面的一个教室没有挂号牌，但很显然，这里就是三年三班。  
班级教室的大门紧闭着，透过门上的玻璃，浦泽看到教室里黑漆漆的一片，老旧的桌椅散落其中，还有一些破旧的书籍和图画，一把生锈破烂的座椅正对着门放置，没有人坐在上面，但它的朝向和恰好端正的放置位置，就好像有人坐在上面，望着教室之外。但实际上没有任何人，这是当然的。  
浦泽拿出她带来的珍贵的祭品，那是一个陶土制成的手工艺品，上釉十分草率，做工也很业余，但这是浦泽优和妹妹在小学学习陶艺所做出来的第一个成品，十分具有纪念意义，浦泽有一个年龄相近的可爱妹妹，姐妹两个感情很好。  
她把手工艺品放在教室门前的地面，然后双手做祈祷状，小心翼翼地许下愿望。她生怕自己的愿望不够确切、具体，从而导致不必要的麻烦，于是仔仔细细地对愿望做了准确的描述。接着她睁开眼抬起头，当然了，教室大门内以然没有任何变化。  
浦泽沿着来时的路，朝楼梯的方向走去，就在她快要走到楼梯口时，听到了声音。  
是生锈的教室门滑轮与变形的轨道慢悠悠地摩擦时，发出的吱吱呀呀、极度尖锐、极度刺耳的声音。  
浦泽停下了脚步，她听到声音穿过走廊来到她身后，十几秒后才停下来。她心里害怕极了，下意识地想要回头，想回头看看到底是什么在这除了自己之外空无一人的校舍废墟里发出这样的声响。也许是老鼠。浦泽心想，也许是几只大老鼠。  
但是……恐惧终究还是胜过了好奇，求生欲让浦泽选择了放弃，她拔腿就跑，抱着脑袋，生怕身后的东西跟上来，就这样一路跑到了校舍外面，她慌张地翻越围栏，划破了袖子也毫不在乎，直到逃离旧校舍的范围，她才发现自己出了一身冷汗，她喘着粗气，回头去看旧校舍的三楼。  
她什么也没有看到。  
浦泽怀着忐忑的心情回到了家中，她不断地告诉自己，旧校舍很老旧了，非常老旧，像这样老旧的建筑物，发出一些吱吱呀呀的诡异声响是很正常的，她只是在吓自己罢了，什么也没有发生。一夜过后，她就把这件怪异的事情忘记了。  
决定表白的那天，她将喜欢的男同学约到新校舍的后面，男同学接受了她的告白，这让她很高兴。一节课后，她兴奋地跑到妹妹所在的班级，想要告诉她这个好消息，可是整个教室里都没有妹妹的踪影。  
座位是空的，书籍、文具、书包……什么也没有，她问起妹妹的去向，热闹的教室里竟无一人看到她背着书包离开，而且都声称，她在上课时还是在的。  
妹妹直到放学也没有出现，浦泽回到家中，发现妹妹也没有在家，她的妹妹就这样失踪了。  
浦泽家报了警，通知了校方，学校的监控录像中完全没有妹妹的影子，一晃半月过去，浦泽急得快要发疯，尽管男友一直陪在她身边安慰、帮助她，她还是十分难过。  
伤心的浦泽想起了本被她抛在脑后的旧校舍和如月同学，虽然告白成功并不能证明什么，但浦泽也只能病急乱投医，到如月同学那里碰碰运气。  
这一次，浦泽带上了妹妹送给她的发饰，在逢魔时刻来到旧校舍，再一次踏上前往三层楼的阶梯，再一次呼唤着“如月同学”，再一次来到三年三班的教室门前。  
可是这一次，浦泽的愿望还没许下，就已经实现了——或者说，当她注意到眼前景象的那一刻，她终于明白了那日许愿所献祭出的东西，并非她那小小的、充满纪念意义的物品，而是由物品所联系起的，更加无法取代的东西。  
在黄昏的光线里，浦泽透过教室门的玻璃，看到昏暗的教室里生锈的课桌东倒西歪地放置着，但有一把椅子正对着教室的门，这是她上一次也看到过的，那时上面什么也没有。当她的目光聚焦在椅子上时，她大叫起来，刺耳的尖叫响彻空荡荡的走廊。  
她的妹妹就坐在那把破旧的椅子上，书包放在身前，仍然穿着校服，仰着头，放在膝盖的双手中躺着那日作为献祭的陶土工艺品，早已经死了。  
/  
半藏话音刚落，劲风和潮汐令幕墙发出一阵略大的声响，在场好些人忍不住朝空无一人的幕墙外看去。  
“这故事也太吓人了。”卢西奥伸出一只手臂，让旁边刀锋战士模样的巴蒂斯特看，“我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩！”  
对于听众发表的这番感想，半藏感到很受用，略微扬起了脑袋。而弟弟岛田源氏则看向半藏：“我听说，当年确实有一个浦泽同学失踪。”  
“确有其事。”半藏应道，“妹妹失踪，姐姐也因此转学，一家人后来就搬走了，这件事有报道记录下来。至于这个故事，只是后来的学生编纂出来的说法罢了。”  
“学校总是这样盛行猎奇传说的地方。”哈娜拿出嘴里的南瓜模样的棒棒糖，“我们学校也有不少。比如站在黄昏时在教学楼四楼走廊的第十三扇窗户前向窗外望，有可能会看到一个坠楼的女生，当你看向楼下的地面，根本不会看到尸体，但是如果当时和坠楼的女同学四目相对，你就是下一个跳楼的人。或者在教学楼向实验楼的楼梯里走时，会发现过去和回来的楼梯完全不一样之类的。”  
“我算是明白你们为什么能拍出《午夜凶铃》和《蔷花红莲》这样的电影了。”莉娜咧嘴。  
“只是小菜一碟。”哈娜得意洋洋，“而且巧的是，我的故事也是由真实事件衍生的传说，只不过是和分尸案件有关。”


	5. 宋哈娜的故事

这件事发生在我隔壁的一所学校，学校的名字是清恩高中，是我们那儿当地一所很有名的全日制女子高中，文艺类社团也赫赫有名，很多毕业学生都考上了著名的艺术院校。而在这所学校里，同学之间流传着一则有些年头的童谣：  
四月天，请狐仙；狐仙到，莫逃跑。若逃跑，小命掉；取其形，夺其声，人间从此任逍遥。  
它的意思就是，在四月的夜晚，是请狐仙降临的日子，当它来到时，千万不要逃跑，如果害怕逃跑，无论逃到哪里，狐仙都会追上你，附在你的身上，从此它就会变成你。  
与这个童谣相对应的，就是在校区依靠山丘的围栏外面，有一个雕刻着狐狸的石雕。关于这个石雕的说法大家众说纷纭。有的说，上世纪时，学校的校长在山林里养了一只狐狸，后来，这名校长罹患癌症去世，狐狸整天守在围栏外，等待校长来看它，最后饿死了，为了纪念校长和这个狐狸，学校将狐狸就地埋葬，并立了一个狐狸模样的小石碑。而另一种说法，是这尊石像在建校前就存在，根据校史记载，在学校建立之前，这里曾经是一座寺庙，建寺庙是为了镇守这尊石像关押着的狐仙，寺庙颓败楼空后，它仍然被困在地下，想方设法地想要重回人间。  
而故事就发生在十年前，清恩高中有一名女学生，名叫车喜妍，她对灵异事件和校园传说近乎痴迷，几乎全部的上网时间都用来阅览那些灵异论坛，而关于自己学校的这则传闻，她就是在一个经常访问的灵异论坛上看到的。发布这则帖子的人，论坛昵称是“狐狸”，他讲述了这则童谣和其中的故事。喜妍从没在学校听过这则传闻，便留言询问这则传闻的出处。想不到“狐狸”竟然回复了她，称自己就是学校早几届的毕业生，叫尹恩希。一来二去，两人聊得十分投机，喜妍也对这则传说产生了浓厚的兴趣。她向尹恩希前辈索要了请狐仙的详细做法。  
在四月的某天晚上，喜妍喊上其余四个关系很好也很大胆的好朋友，悄悄来到学校的校舍里，依照前辈指示，围坐在一张课桌前，课桌上放着一张白纸，白纸中间放着一个玻璃杯，杯子周围写着很多的拼音。她们将右手放在玻璃杯上，念出了召唤的口诀：“狐仙大人，你在何处？若你在此，敲敲窗户。”  
那时，校舍里空无一人，就像我们现在所在的房间一样黑暗，只有月光和他们手电筒的光。喜妍一共念了两遍口诀，四周没有任何声音响起。喜妍想，也许这个仪式是假的，它并不能召唤来狐仙大人，那个自称是毕业前辈的人，只是编纂一个传说，随便挑了一个学校罢了。  
只是，只是……喜妍想着，如果她不是前辈，又是怎么知道学校后面那尊狐狸雕像的事呢？  
抱着最后试一遍的想法，喜妍再次呼唤了一次：“狐仙大人，你在何处？若你在此，敲敲窗户。”  
叩，叩，叩。  
所有人都抬起了头，她们都听到教室靠室外的一侧的窗户玻璃传来三声叩响。喜妍很惊讶，她和朋友们互相看了看，然后又问了一遍，眼睛死死盯着窗户。  
这一次，她看到位于三层楼的教室窗户下方抬起一只枯瘦的手，那只手五指细长，指甲也很尖锐，在月光中，喜妍隐约看到这只手的表面并不是光滑的，而是覆盖着一层似乎是红色的细毛……  
它屈起食指，慢悠悠地叩了三声：叩，叩，叩。  
喜妍突然感到了害怕，她看了看自己的朋友们，她们也无一例外地将恐惧写在脸上，其中单子最小的女生似乎已经想要放弃了，她的手还没来得及抬起，就被喜妍用力按住。  
“别松开。”喜妍忠告她。喜妍很清楚，就像童谣中说的那样，只要不逃跑，撑到将狐仙送走，她们就都可以平安。喜妍努力让自己镇定下来，不去理会那个叩响了窗棂的古怪的手，专心地盯着课桌上的纸张。“狐狸”告诉她，在请狐仙离开前，可以问卜任何问题，但如果什么也不问，或者请狐仙离开时不够礼貌，就会有不好的事发生。  
“狐仙大人，”喜妍听到自己的声音都是颤抖的，“狐仙大人，请问，我可以考上弘益大学吗？”  
话音刚落，喜妍就感觉到自己全身汗毛倒竖，一阵让她头皮发麻的感觉出现在后背上。就是当别人出现在你的身后的时候，你们都会有感觉，对吗？喜妍就是这样，她感觉有东西在身后。  
接着，那只敲击窗户的毛茸茸的手出现在桌面上方，那有着尖锐指甲的细长食指向下，指着女孩们压着的玻璃杯，喜妍感觉到，一股无形的力量在引导着这个杯子，朝纸张的某个方向行进，在场的五名女生都感觉到了，可是所有人都吓得动弹不得，没人敢抬起头，或者回过头去，瞧一瞧那只手的主人究竟是何面貌。  
玻璃杯被那根手指带着，移动到了“否”上，接着，杯子并没有停下，而是慢慢地移动，拼出了“秋溪”二字。好像狐仙在说，她不会上弘益大学，但会去秋溪大学。  
狐仙大人会认真地回答问题稍稍抵消了一些女孩们的恐惧，有人问起，自己何时能谈恋爱，狐仙又拼出了“今夏”的词语。每个人都提出了自己的问题，狐仙一一回答，随后，喜妍觉得可以结束了，于是便说：“狐仙大人，谢谢您，您可以离开了。”  
然而，背后有东西的感觉并没有消失，喜妍很清楚，狐仙大人还站在她的身后，于是，喜妍又大声地重复了一遍，语气比较坚决，但仍然很礼貌，要请狐仙离开。  
这回，身后的感觉消失了，整个教室的寒意都消散得一干二净，喜妍和朋友们这才松了口气，回去的路上，谁也没有说话，她们紧紧挨着彼此，恨不得飞回自己的家里。  
回去后的喜妍立即删除了所有灵异网站，并发誓自己再也不会碰那些灵异东西了，她相信已经送走了狐仙，也相信自己很快会忘记这些可怕的经历。  
但是，事情并不如她所愿，一切也并没有像童谣说得那样简单。  
召唤狐仙一周后，喜妍得知了一个噩耗，当时和她一同举行仪式的一个女生惨死在家中，据说当时受害女生的父母外出，家中只有她一个人，她被残忍杀害，而且被砍掉了双臂，丢失的双臂不知去向。  
一开始，喜妍只当时单纯的入室谋杀，而自己的朋友不幸成为了受害者，难过之余她并未想太多。然而两天后，第二个朋友在上学路上遇害，两条腿失去了踪迹；第三个人，在一条小巷中被发现遗体，内脏到处都是，却唯独看不到躯干……在第四个女同学遇害之前，警方也早已意识到了被害人和喜妍之间的关系，他们找过喜妍很多次，但喜妍“狐仙杀人”的说辞在警方看来无法站住脚跟，在第四名死者被掏空了内脏以后，警方将喜妍的家保护了起来。  
警方不相信喜妍的话，她只好回到灵异论坛中，去求助于“狐狸”，向这个告诉自己召唤狐仙的方法的人哭诉自己的遭遇，寻求解决之道。  
“狐狸”告诉她，狐仙这是在拼凑一个肉身，喜妍的朋友们被它取走了躯干、四肢和内脏，现在还差一颗头颅。  
喜妍哭了，问她，为什么会变成这样？我按照童谣和你说的做法，没有逃跑，问了它问题，然后礼貌地请它离开了，为什么它还要我们的命？  
“狐狸”说：我什么时候告诉过你，童谣是真的？  
“狐狸”还说：  
我有没有对你说过，你的脸很漂亮？  
/  
“就这样，喜妍在家中被害了，死时缺少了头部，警方不得不根据指纹和其他方法来确定死者的身份。根据喜妍的浏览记录，他们查到了‘狐狸’，发现尹恩希这个人并不存在，而‘狐狸’的网络地址也完全查不到来历，于是‘清恩女高连环分尸案’也就成了悬案。”  
哈娜做完最后一段描述，把棒棒糖塞回嘴里，作为故事的结尾。  
“太可怕了。”维京人模样的布里吉塔缩着脖子，双手紧紧抱着一个猫咪模样的抱枕，“不管是案子本身还是你讲的故事……尤其是那只手敲窗户的时候，我的天！”  
布里吉塔说完瞥了瞥排队会场的玻璃幕墙，随她一起看向幕墙的不在少数，当然，幕墙外没有任何奇怪的东西。  
“接下来，各位，”假扮巨龙的“秩序之光”塞特娅·法斯瓦尼清了清嗓子，“如果诸位还没能想出一个有创意的故事的话，那我想，应该轮到我了——”


	6. 塞特娅·法斯瓦尼的故事

我想，在座的各位对于印度的印象并不包括恐怖电影和鬼怪传说。确实，我的国家在神秘学上更多给予各位的印象多在于浓厚的宗教文化，相对来说，其他东南亚国家，特别是泰国和印度尼西亚的神秘传说传播得更为广泛，而我本人曾是一个坚定的唯物主义者，之所以这么说，是因为十一岁那年的经历动摇了我自身的立场，直到今天，我仍然找不到一个合理、可信的解答。  
早在我的外婆还年幼时，乌托邦还没有建立，她与我的祖辈们都居住在塞勒姆的乡间，直到她嫁到加尔各答、生下我的母亲和舅舅，我们才逐渐与老家断开了联系，我直到十一岁才首次回到塞勒姆的祖屋，但这也是最后一次。  
那年，我们受邀参加仍然住在塞勒姆的远房亲戚的婚礼。舅舅一家人在国外，而外公因为身体不便，留在加尔各答的疗养院，因此只有外婆、爸爸、妈妈和我四个人前往。我们于婚礼前一日抵达了塞勒姆，我们原本打算住进婚礼会场附近的酒店，但婚礼选择在十胜节期间举行，整个塞勒姆市区涌入了大量的游客和参加庆典的人，我们竟然找不到一家有空房间的酒店，于是母亲想起了已经空置十年的祖屋。  
通常来说，回乡即使不算是一件激动人心的事，也至少会让人感到舒适和怀念，但外婆却坚持反对回到祖屋去，她宁愿在最廉价的旅馆里挤一晚上，也不愿意回去村子里。父母和我都对外婆的态度感到不解，母亲问了她几遍，而外婆三缄其口，不肯告诉我们原因。  
我们花了近半天的时间寻找能够下榻的酒店，结果一无所获，连一家有空床铺的青年旅舍都没有。在我的国家，特别是一些不算很发达的城市，把车停在路边，在车里过夜是极不明智的做法，而举行婚礼的远房亲戚和朋友家中也没有多余的地方留给我们休息，无奈之下，外婆妥协了，选择回到祖屋去。  
当晚，我的父母都去参加新娘和新郎的单身夜，不知什么时候才会回来，所以祖屋暂时只有我和外婆两人，我们睡在一张床上。当地的九月还很炎热，我们紧闭院子和房屋的大门，只留一扇窗户敞开通风。  
深夜，我被一些声音吵醒了，当我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼时，发现那天的夜晚像今晚一样月光黯淡，我躺在床上，外婆侧卧的身影挡住了我的大部分视线，什么也看不清。这时声音又响了，我认出来是敲门声。  
外婆醒着，她圆睁眼睛，直勾勾地盯着我，我那时还很恍惚，冲她眨眨眼，等着睡在窗外侧的她下床去给归家的爸爸妈妈开门，可是直到第三次敲门声响起，她仍然一动不动。  
“外婆？”我轻声呼唤道，“有人在敲门。”  
“没人敲门，你听错了。”外婆几乎立刻回答我，她的声音很低，带着颤抖和不安，她拍了拍我，“你在做梦呢，继续睡吧。”  
她的话实在太荒谬了，敲门声一直在响起，她却装作没有听到。我不明白是为什么，仍然坚持：“有人在敲门，我听到了，是不是爸爸妈妈回来了？”  
“没有敲门声，肯定是你在做梦。他们还没有回来呢，不然你就会看到汽车的灯光了。”  
外婆用力按着我，不让我下床去，与其说是命令我，不如说像是在催眠自己。我的确听到了敲门声，不明白外婆为什么拒绝开门，把爸爸和妈妈留在屋外，我几次想要下床，但外婆抓住了我的手臂，不让我动弹。  
这时，窗外传出了妈妈的声音，她在叫门，喊我和外婆的名字：“妈妈？塞特娅？开开门，我们回来了。”  
然而即使如此，外婆仍无动于衷，躺在床上，双目圆瞪，盯着我的脸，低声警告我不要下床去开门。  
外婆的行为让我有些害怕。平日里，外婆是个慈祥的女人，偶尔对于某些事会格外严厉，也有些迷信，但此时的她的表现和平常截然不同。我执意要去开门，为了说服外婆，我用力抬起脑袋去看门边敞开的窗户，这时候妈妈一定站在窗外，打算叫醒我们了。  
可是当我费尽力气探出头去，看到的却不是妈妈。  
我看到漆黑一片的房间，月光透过大门旁边两米处敞开的窗户在水泥地面上勾勒出一个灰色的方形，而在那露出幽暗夜色的方形中，我看到一个漆黑的影子。  
它趴在窗沿，我不能确定，可它至少看上去像一个头发蓬乱的人类，它出现在窗边的大部分身体都被乱糟糟的毛发覆盖，它的头部的位置，有一双——我发誓，这点我绝对没有记错——它有一双红色发光的眼睛，正透过又长又乱的毛发死死盯着我。  
“塞特娅，妈妈，开门，让我们进去！”  
我听到妈妈的声音从它那个形似脑袋的部分发出来。  
这一切只发生在短短的几秒钟内，我还没来得及叫出声，就被外婆强行按住脑袋躺回床上，她紧紧搂着我，把我的脑袋死死按在她的怀里。  
“别出声。”她小声地警告我，她安慰我，用她肥胖的手捂住我的耳朵，我发现她一直抖个不停，而且在这时，门外的声响越来越大、越来越急促，粗暴得好像要把祖屋的门砸烂了，窗外母亲的声音也越来越大，越来越尖，变得愤怒、疯狂，比妈妈最生气的那次叫喊的声音还要可怕，甚至逐渐地，那个声音不再是妈妈了，更像是野兽在嘶吼咆哮。  
“开门！开门！”  
外面的东西大吼着。它的声音如此之大，足以吵醒周围的人家。  
“不要怕，孩子，不要怕，”外婆轻声地安慰我，“睡吧，孩子，睡醒了噩梦就过去了，这只是一场噩梦，等你一觉醒来，天亮了，就没事了。”  
我不知道外面的那个东西到底存在了多久，因为后来我又累又害怕，外婆一直安抚着我，使我不知不觉睡过去了。当我再次醒来，已经是第二天清晨，我的父母才从派对回来，接我们去参加婚礼。外婆也变回了平日里的慈祥老人，好像昨晚什么也没发生。这不禁让我觉得是不是昨晚的经历只是一场非常真实的噩梦，根本没有什么红色眼睛的可怕来客。  
然而，那个噩梦实在太真实了，我无法不去回想当晚耳边的声音和那个东西，在离开祖屋前往婚礼之前，我不知道自己出于怎样的心态，竟然想去看一看窗户，我想我只是希望看到窗边什么也没有，仍然是老旧但干净的木制窗棂，还有刷上白色涂料的干净墙面，好告诉我自己，昨晚发生的事情并不存在，一切都只是我的梦罢了。  
可是我看见木制的窗棂上留有十道抓痕，那些痕迹很深，仿佛是痕迹的主人满怀不甘和怨愤、气急败坏留下的东西。我那时还小，并不能分辨痕迹来自什么，但我很肯定，那些抓痕一定不属于人类。  
我叫来外婆，让她看看那些痕迹，我迫切地想要外婆给我一个解答，让我明白昨晚发生的事有迹可循，好打破我认知的这片黑暗地带来减轻我的恐惧，然而外婆却只是摸了摸我的脑袋，慈爱地亲亲我的额头，给了我一个她认为最能让我满意的回答：“我们不会再回来了，孩子。”  
后来，我们的确再也没有回到过祖屋。你们或许觉得像我这样的人，一定会想方去收集一切能收集到的线索找到这件事的真相。但我并没有这么做。当我们离开祖屋时，外婆说的那句话已经为这段经历画下了句号，那一刻起，我已经把它当作了一场噩梦，把它抛在脑后，而外婆带着她的秘密，在我大学毕业后与世长辞。  
/  
“你真的没有想过去搞清楚？完全没有？”科罗玛难得提起了全部兴趣，认真地问道。  
“不，”塞特娅也一脸正色地回答，“我想过搞清楚这件事的原委，不过后来放弃了。学业，还有生活，那么多重要的事要操心，既然我再也不会回到那里，不如就让它留在帷幔的那一侧，这样或许是最好的。”  
塞特娅的话引来周围人的赞同。科罗玛怀疑地看着她，露出狡黠的笑：“但如果有机会可以了解这件事呢？就比如，我正巧看过一则和你的经历相关的传闻呢？”  
“我不知道你除了挖掘别人八卦之外还有这个爱好。”哈娜挖苦道。  
“那是工作需要，给你留下这种印象得怪我的老板，不怪我。”科罗玛全然不在意自己正坐在一旁的上司，把锅甩给了他，“我的兴趣是当个普普通通的网虫，看怪奇故事网站只是爱好之一。”  
“你真的知道关于那个红眼睛的东西的事吗？”塞特娅打断了两人的辩论，科罗玛转向塞特娅，并点了点头，接着又摇了摇头：“很难说这个传闻是不是和你的经历有直接联系，不过我确实在一些喜好灵异故事的网站上看过一则印度塞勒姆当地的民间传说。”  
话音刚落，几名对这个故事产生兴趣的听众立刻探出头来，竖起耳朵，科罗玛这次也没有卖关子，直言道：“发布这个讨论主题的是一个印度男孩，声称自己老家就在塞勒姆，听他的父亲说在印度的殖民时代末期，塞勒姆当地的殖民者吊死了一个在十几年间杀害、吞吃许多儿童的巫婆，名字叫做西瓦尼。她被吊死的当晚，殖民地遭到了不明生物的袭击，无一生还，从那以后当地住家夜晚时常响起敲门声，一些闻声开门的人消失踪迹，只留下屋子里满地鲜血和残肢。于是当地人相信西瓦尼利用邪恶的巫术死而复生，变成了鬼怪，在夜间造访村民的屋子，用他们熟悉之人的声音叫门，欺骗他们开门好吃掉他们。这也演变成了当地一个习俗——但凡夜间有人到访，一律不得开门。”  
“这就说得通了，”小美总结道，“你的外婆就是塞勒姆当地人，她一定小时候就经历过你遇到的东西。”  
“听起来反而更害怕了。”布里吉塔插话道。  
“就当是吧。”塞特娅的回答模棱两可，“无论如何，一切都过去了。好几年前，塞勒姆城市扩建把村庄划归到了市区范围，就算传说是真的，我想也很难有它的容身之处了。”  
既然塞特娅·法斯瓦尼不打算深究故事的源头，大家也就停下了讨论，小美转变话题，扫视了在座的所有人：“如果还没有人准备好，下一个就是禅雅塔大师了。”  
本应是第一个讲故事的莫里森看了看禅雅塔，显然他已经准备好了，而抽到顺位十六的禅雅塔温和地双手合十，尽管他长满紫色触须的面具让他现在看起来一点儿也不慈祥：“既然莫里森先生已经准备好了，那还是按顺序来吧。”  
小美微笑着转向莫里森：“莫里森先生？”  
莫里森扒了几下短发，一声稍有夸张成分的轻叹从曲棍球面具下面传出，让人不禁觉得他其实跃跃欲试。“这个故事得从一九八四年说起。”他简短地用一句话做介绍，接着便进入正题。


	7. 杰克·莫里森的故事

一九八四年，在威斯康星州湖水镇的一个夜晚，浑身是血的西蒙·霍洛维来到当地警局，声称要投案自首。当地的警察一开始以为他在开玩笑，因为那天是愚人节，而西蒙是当地一家杂货店的老板，为人风趣友好——直到他们看到西蒙手上染血的斧头和拎着的妻子伊丽莎白血淋淋的头颅。  
警方在惊恐之后立即逮捕了西蒙，经过调查，加上他自己的供述，警方还原了案件经过：四月一日当晚，西蒙·霍洛维趁一家人熟睡时，用斧子先后杀死了自己的妻子伊丽莎白，以及自己的三个孩子阿尔伯特、梅，以及只有五岁的佩西。  
这个案子轰动一时，只是不久后，拉米雷兹的案子就盖过了霍洛维案件的风头，无人再追究这件案子背后的故事，不过在湖水镇，这个故事远没有结束。  
案件几乎不需要下功夫侦破，证据确凿，而西蒙也对犯罪事实供认不讳。霍洛维一家虽然是一个非正式的宗教团体成员，但他们内部家庭和睦，对外待人友善，凡是认识西蒙的人都知道他是个好丈夫、好父亲以及好镇民，谁都难以相信他竟然是一个杀人狂。负责办案的警察亨利·史密斯是西蒙相识多年的好友，他难以相信自己认识多年的朋友是一个残忍的杀人犯，审问期间他多次询问西蒙作案动机，对方只是疯疯癫癫地睁大了双眼，重复着几句前言不搭后语的话：“我必须这么做，我必须……森林中来，森林中来……我必须结束、结束这一切，必须结束……”当亨利试图询问他到底是什么意思时，他都缄口不言。  
同样令亨利困惑的，还有警方缴获的霍洛维一家人的日记。

十二月十一日，晴，  
佩西今天和我们一起祷告了，赞美主。  
……  
一月六日，雪，  
今年的雪下得很大，这是好事，雪能够取悦主人。佩西还有一个月就要到五岁了，她会和我们一起举行仪式，我主已经通过占卜告诉了我们仪式最好的时机就在三月二十一日。  
……  
一月十三日，晴，  
真没想到雪竟然下了这么久。封堵的道路总算畅通了，伊莎和孩子们出去购物，我带着阿尔伯特去打猎，他是个好猎手，打中了三只乌鸦，现在我们有足够的乌鸦来准备仪式了，只要天气以然保持干燥，它们会在三月时准备好的。  
……  
二月四日，阴，  
我的佩西已经五岁了。她蒙受我主祝福！这是天大的好事，我们必须加快准备的速度。  
……  
三月二十日，晴，  
阁楼的东西都已经准备就绪了，但出了点小差错，阿尔伯特买错了鸡，这个傻小子，满脑子只有姑娘，我打赌他在听我嘱咐时还在想罗斯威尔家的凯特。不过他很快又买回了对的，母鸡就留在院子里吧，它现在有了名字——咯吱，伊丽莎白和梅会喜欢它的。  
……  
三月二十二日，  
不对头，一切都不对劲。这不是我想的那样，绝对不是。仪式过程没有问题，我们一个不漏地全部按照指示做的，是仪式本身出了问题，仪式不对劲。结果不是我想的那样，完全不是！不……我的天，我被骗了，我们被骗了，这不是祝福，这是诅咒。  
它来了，它从森林中来，乘着月光而行，带着它的子民和它的诅咒……  
……  
三月二十四日，  
咯吱死了，佩西吃了它。  
我亲眼看到她走进院子，抓起它咬断了它的脖子，佩西，我的佩西，她的牙……上帝，我的上帝！瞧瞧我们都做了什么！  
……  
三月二十七日，  
捷德的狗不见了，他问我有没有看到梅布尔小姐，我告诉他我不知道。我不能告诉他，我要怎么告诉他，在我醒来时嘴里咬着梅布尔小姐血淋淋的项圈，浑身都是英卡犬的毛发？  
我把项圈埋在后院里了。  
……  
三月二十八日，  
我听见了，我听见了它的声音，我主，我曾侍奉的主，它来了，它要来了，它自森林而来，带着它的子孙……  
……  
三月二十九日，  
上帝啊，救救我。  
……  
三月三十日，  
我梦见了森林。我们都在森林里，它在中央，在月光下，在黑暗里，它要来了。我的上帝，我该怎么办？我该怎么办？  
……  
三月三十一日，  
我必须结束这一切。

显然，西蒙已经疯了。霍洛维一家信奉的宗教逼疯了他，让他犯下了这样的滔天罪行。然而亨利并没有来得及问清西蒙原委，在关押的第二天晚上，他就在牢房中咬破手指，在墙上写下了最后的遗言“我来了”，接着便用一根皮带上吊自尽。  
亨利的死为案件画下了句号，却在亨利的心中留下了许多疑问，于是在宣布结案的那天下班后，他回到了犯罪现场。昔日小家的温馨已荡然无存，残留在这栋屋子里的只剩下血腥和悲凉。他打开了通往阁楼的活板门，这里是警方当时调查时遗漏的地方，很显然这里从西蒙日记里提到的“仪式”之后就无人问津，当他打开阁楼的灯时，几只被乌鸦风干的尸体吸引来的老鼠逃窜开来，令亨利一下就看到了仪式的全貌。  
为了举行仪式，霍洛维一家把阁楼清空了，空旷的木制地板上用粉比画着一个古怪的符号，三只被老鼠啃得面目全非的乌鸦就放在符号中央，旁边有一摊暗色的污渍和一个破碎的瓷碗，上面同样沾有暗色的痕迹，亨利希望这不是人的血。  
在符号的前方摆着一个简易神龛，两旁是已经熄灭的白色蜡烛，中央则放有一本古旧的书籍。亨利上前查看，发现这并不是任何已知出版物，而是笔记本，里面全是西蒙手写的内容，包含了西蒙誊抄的一些拉丁文诗歌，其中一页夹着书签，写得就是这次仪式的准备工作及步骤，并清晰地注明，这是一个向主祈祷和祈求主祝福的仪式。  
亨利还想继续看下去，想知道西蒙所信奉的“主”到底是何许人也，而就在这时，阁楼的灯突然熄灭了。阁楼里一片黑暗，亨利看向阁楼唯一的窗户，当他发现月光照进来时，才意识到外面已经是黑夜了。他打开手电筒，打算把西蒙的笔记本带回家中研究。  
他来到阁楼的梯子前，发现就连楼下的灯也已经熄灭了，他就着手电筒的灯光小心翼翼地走下去，就在他踏上二楼的地板时，双眼在手电筒的光照中捕捉到一个一闪而过的身影。  
亨利警觉起来，他不希望被人看到出现在结案的犯罪现场，更不想让别人来这儿，他掏出手枪，大声质问道：“谁？”  
回答他的只有寂静。他轻手轻脚地走向看到影子的地方，那是霍洛维一家的主卧室，除了染血的床铺，这里什么也没有。  
此时，一声轻响又从二楼走廊的另一端响起。  
“谁在哪儿？我是警察，举起你的双手站出来！”亨利命令道，然而黑暗和他手电筒的光线里，仍然只有一片死寂。亨利等待了几秒钟后，觉得那声响或许来自老鼠，毕竟他就在阁楼发现了几只，血腥味总会引来这些带病菌的小东西。  
但是下阁楼时看到的东西呢？亨利心想着，如果是老鼠，那也得是人那么大的老鼠。  
我在吓自己。亨利突然笑了，觉得这栋屋宅、西蒙的疯疯癫癫和日记让人紧张，他最好在自己也被逼疯之前离开。这么想着，亨利收起了手枪，用最快的速度朝楼下走去，丝毫不担心自己会不会一脚踩空摔下去，他只考虑快点离开这里的问题。他现在满脑子都是西蒙的日记和笔记的内容，上面写着，它从森林中来，乘着月光而行，带着它的子民……  
亨利的双脚已经落在了一层的地板上，霍洛维家的大门离他只有两步之遥，他松了一口气，直直朝大门踏出一步。  
接着，他眼睁睁地看着空无一人的大门在他眼前轰然关闭。  
木质门发出不大不小的声响，亨利的脸色刷白，他冲上前去，却发现原本没有被锁的大门无论如何也打不开。情急之下他想到了枪，他抬起左手去抓腰间的手枪——  
他的余光瞥见了身后的东西，同样的，他的左手肘也碰到了它。  
他的脑袋登时一片空白，只剩下西蒙日记里疯狂的话语：它自森林而来，自森林而来……  
“我来了。”  
他听到它趴在他的耳边说着。  
/  
“第二天清早，亨利的尸体在森林中被发现，尸体遭到严重破坏，手枪弹匣里一颗子弹也不剩，法医鉴定他是在昨晚遭到了野兽袭击，威斯康星四月的森林常有野兽出没。然而，至于是何种野兽，官方却始终没能给出一个答案。”莫里森说着停顿了一下，“我的故事讲完了。”  
黑衣人特工打扮的亚历山德拉·查莉娅诺娃咧嘴道：“所以……那个怪物是个狼人？”  
俄罗斯姑娘的简单问题好像问倒了莫里森，他愣了一下：“不，我也不确定，我最初听到这个故事时也没有详细的描述。”  
“不管是什么都挺吓人的。”卢西奥缩着脖子，“我今晚能在你们这儿睡吗？”  
“当然欢迎，”温斯顿笑着回答，他现在已经用莉娜的围巾把脸上的毛线都绑在了脑袋顶上，“我们准备了给客人的房间，只要你们不嫌弃多人宿舍。”  
“那样最好了，过了今晚我可不想独自睡一间房。”  
所以，现在轮到我了。”齐格勒清了清嗓子，她挺起腰板，似乎对自己的故事信心十足。


	8. 安吉拉·齐格勒的故事

在六年前，我还没有常驻瑞士，也没有自己的医疗机构，而是参加了一项由当地教会发起的援助非洲贫困地区的公益医疗行动，除了我之外，还有来自其他国家的杰出医学人才，总计五十人，我们被派前往肯尼亚三年时间，协助当地和联合国为战后恢复时期的肯尼亚提供医疗援助，随行人员还有二十名教会职员及若干智械志愿者。  
即使过了这么多年，肯尼亚还是没有摆脱贫困地区的名头，加上战后这里一切百废待兴，我们只能分散居住在当地四所教会中，那里的大厅和一部分休息区被改成了病房，收治医院重建期间无处可去的病人。  
参加这次援助的医生不需要我都说，都在医疗领域成绩斐然，教会和各路人士捐助的药品和医疗器械都派上了用场，加上科学的帮助，除了医疗环境略显落后外，一切都还算顺利，我们都相信，在这三年里可以完成我们的大部分工作，保证病人能健康地离开这儿。  
我就是在这时遇到的她。  
她是由父母带来的，送来时身上有多处伤口，而且在发烧，显然伤口正在被感染，而且伤口很不规则，看起来像被野兽抓伤和撕咬造成的。我们立刻收治了她，当我询问她的父母情况时，发现这对肯尼亚夫妇并不会讲英语，通过当地教会人员翻译我得知，她的名字叫安雅纳，只有九岁，至于她身上的伤是如何造成的，她的父母却给了我一个奇怪的答案：恶魔。  
我当时以为那是一个形容词，但接着充当翻译的嬷嬷也十分困惑地转达了他们的下一句话：“她被恶魔附身了。”  
我并不感到意外，同时又觉得很荒谬。我的确听说一些迷信的人会将某些精神方面的病症视为恶魔附身，但我从没想过会亲眼见证这种荒唐事。无论如何，现在最应该做的是治疗安雅纳身体上的伤，好在那些伤口都不太深，在药物的帮助下，她的发热症状很快消退。在她休息的功夫，我再次向她的父母询问了关于恶魔附身的说法因何而起，通过嬷嬷的翻译，我了解到安雅纳在两个月前曾因玩耍被困于某个民宅废墟的地下室里，救援花费了差不多一整天的时间，当她的父母和搜救人员终于搬开压在门上的瓦砾进入地下室时，发现这个地下室画满了怪异的符号，还摆放着一些邪教祭祀用品以及几尊手工雕刻的诡异雕像，救援的其中一人说那些是……让我想想那个词怎么读，对了，是”Kua-mboleza-gwagho”,我想是这么念的。斯瓦尼语的意思是“哭号着蠕动的人”……我也不知道是什么意思。  
房屋的主人——据他们说是一个怪异寡言的男人，一向独来独往，脾气很糟糕，在邻居之间臭名远扬，一年前因为心肌梗死摔倒在家门前，最后送医不治。他没有子嗣，房子便废弃了，不久后在一起袭击事件中被流弹摧毁，地下室暴露在了室外，而安雅纳和朋友们显然把这里当作了探险的场所。  
——说回来。救援人员在地下室的角落发现了安雅纳，根据她父母的说法，她当时缩在地下室的墙角，朝向墙壁，一言不发。他们当时以为她又累又怕，七手八脚地把她抱了出去，她看起来吓呆了，不管问什么问题都只是愣愣地摇头或点头。  
这对父母说，从那天起，安雅纳就表现出了一系列不正常的行为，她开始自言自语以及对着空无一人的地方讲话。安雅纳和其他孩子一样，在大约三四岁时有自己幻想的朋友，但在六岁之后这种幻想就消失了，她的母亲不明白为什么突然又有了这样的幻想。安雅纳的母亲通过和女儿的简单交流得知，这名“假想的朋友”名叫诺登，是一名“和爸爸年纪差不多”的男性。更让人惊讶的是，只学习了少量单词的安雅纳开始流利地说英语。  
不但如此，就像那些老套的电影还有英国广播公司的那些唬人的假纪录片一样，安雅纳的家里开始出现一些奇怪的动静：物品时常不翼而飞、后来又出现在奇怪的地方；夜里楼下传出奇怪的声响。安雅纳还出现了梦游的举动，而且会在夜晚大叫着把父母惊醒，他们来到安雅纳的房间后，她又把这件事推给了不存在的朋友诺登。  
接着还是老套的说法。家里的骚动加剧了，安雅纳开始趁大人不在时搞破坏，然后声称是某些东西干的。最后……终于发展到了那些东西伤害安雅纳本人的地步，而这些伤就是它们干的。甚至安雅纳还会突然性格大变，用一个可怕的声音讲些他们听不懂的话。  
我决定暂时不对安雅纳父母的话做任何评价，而去和安雅纳本人谈谈。第二天她醒来时，我试着和她谈了谈。她是个乖巧、讨人喜欢的女孩，而且是的，她的确说着一口流利标准的英语。  
你们知道，我的行医执照可不包括精神病学和心理学，我给不出更专业的判断，但我和教会中的支援医生讨论过后，结合原在欧洲的相关专业人士给出的标准和推断，我们一致认为，被困在黑暗可怕的地下室内的十几个小时导致安雅纳患了精神障碍疾病，尽管我们无从得知安雅纳在地下室经历了什么，但很显然，她精神上的疾病比身体的还要严重。  
加拉德勒博士——我们认识为数不多的精神病学专家，要求收集更多的安雅纳的信息来确定她到底得了什么病，以便对症下药，于是自然而然地，这项任务落在了安雅纳的主治医生——我身上。  
在安雅纳修养的几天里，我的确得知了不少信息。安雅纳在变故后除了可以流利地用英语和我交谈外，还能够使用拉丁语和冰岛语。你们不用奇怪，据我所知，医学史上的确有因某些变故而拓展了大脑能力的案例。头疼的是，除了语言方面展现出的惊喜，安雅纳在其他方面的表现则令人担心。  
甚至，即使对我来说也很诡异。  
她坚持声称，诺登现在就在她旁边，而她的伤不是诺登造成的，是和诺登一起来的那个东西。当我要求她画下那个东西时，她用蜡笔画出了很怪异的东西，像一个……全身通红的章鱼，但是比章鱼要有更多怪异的触手，末端则是爪子，还有一张血盆大口……孩子们总是很擅长把情感直白地表达在画作上，我能感受到她很害怕，这幅画也让我感到不舒服，特别是当我意识到，如果用一些想象力把这只怪物以成人的视觉呈现出来的话、安雅纳身上的伤口有一多半都可以解释得通时。  
我问她：它是诺登带来的吗？  
安雅纳没有直接回答我，她看向旁边，像是在倾听别人讲话，然后对我说：“不，它只是和诺登一起来的东西。”  
“诺登是好人吗？”  
“他说他是来帮助我的。”  
“他长什么样？”  
安雅纳摇头，我不明白她是不想说，还是不知道，于是又问她，我能见见诺登吗？  
她又装作倾听的样子几秒钟，然后一脸为难地看着我：“不能。”  
“为什么？”  
她再一次摇头，拒绝回答我的问题，我告诉她，我需要知道原因，我需要知道这个所谓的诺登到底是不愿意见我，还是说，实际上根本不能见我，因为他根本不存在，她还是拒绝听我劝说，告诉我她不愿意传达诺登的话。  
“为什么？安雅纳？为什么诺登不想见我呢？”我问她，这时她突然放下捂着耳朵的双手，抬头看向我——我突然意识到事情变得不一样了。她的神情，那种冰冷的表情绝不是来自一个九岁的女孩，也不会来自其他任何年龄段任何性别的人，她的眼神空洞得让我想起中学在天文博物馆体验到的外太空，漆黑、没有尽头。她在笑，不是冷笑、奸笑、微笑……不是任何一种表达感情的笑容，就像……让我用一个熟悉的比喻来解释的话，她的笑容就像面部神经失调的病人的笑，好像对她来说，那些肌肉的运作、神经末梢的反馈对她而言都是完全陌生的一样。  
“因为你是一个自大狂妄的婊子。”  
……是的，这是她的原话，或者说，是他——诺登的原话。这句话的声音已经不是安雅纳了，不是一个九岁的小女孩，而是更低沉、更成熟、更冰冷的男性声音。接着诺登——我姑且这么称呼他——发出刺耳的笑声，像是吟诵诗歌一样说出些古怪的语言，不是之前所说的冰岛语或者拉丁语，而是更加原始的语言，也许是当地一些原始部落的方言。  
我得承认，我在那时的的确确被吓到了。行医这么多年，我所面对的几乎都是肉体被病痛折磨的患者，他们需要鼓励、需要陪伴和理解，这些我都能应付，可我、我不是精神病学专家，我从没面对过这样症状的患者，她让我不知道该怎么办。  
好在那个声音只是说了这句话就消失了，很快那种让人作呕的笑容从她脸上消失，她的双眼也重新焕发光彩。她似乎知道自己刚才做了什么，于是哭着向我道歉。我尝试安慰她，告诉她这不是她的错，同时我意识到自己对于安雅纳的病情无能为力，我们只有把她送去欧洲治疗一个办法。  
然而就在此时，她突然睁大了眼睛，视线越过我的肩膀，看向天花板角落。  
“快走，”她压低了声音，脸上写满了恐惧，“安吉拉，快走，它来了。”  
我问她，什么来了，她并不回答。刚才她画的画就放在床上，当我无意间瞥到时，我就明白了她指的是什么。  
我转头看向安雅纳一直盯着的天花板，那儿什么也没有，只是一个干净、陈旧、黑暗的天花板角落罢了。  
我回过头去看她，笑着安慰她，告诉她没有东西在那里，我们都很安全，却发现她已经不再看着那儿了，而是看着我。  
或者……更准确地说，是看着我的身后。  
“不。”  
安雅纳瞪大了眼睛，声音非常地小，我看见她漆黑的眼睛里倒映着的我自己，还有我身后一无所有的黑暗。  
“它就在你后面。”  
/  
一个清脆的声响打断了安吉拉·齐格勒的故事，这声音在安静宽广的室内回荡着，所有人都不约而同地转向声音的方向，只见坐在大南瓜上的稻草仓鼠哈蒙德双眼圆睁回望在座的各位，它手里抓着一支大号的波板糖，本来圆形的彩色硬糖此时已经只剩下一半了。它动了动嘴，清脆的声音再次从它鼓囊囊的嘴里传出来，它吱吱叫了几声。  
“怎么了？”大南瓜用生硬的机械音翻译道。  
大家无视了它的疑惑，收回各自的视线，重新聚焦在齐格勒身上。“然后呢？”宋哈娜追问。  
“没有了，我的故事讲完了。”齐格勒耸肩，“没有更可怕的事情发生，不然我也不会在这儿。如果你们想知道这孩子后来的事，我得说她有个好结局，她的父母听了我们的建议，现在她正在德国接受最好的治疗，针对她这一种情况，加拉德勒博士也很乐意当作一个新的病理来研究。”  
“可在我看来，你实在是傲慢至极，”一直沉默的莱耶斯缓缓发话，并在结尾加上了他富有挑衅意味的称呼，“医生。”  
原本轻松的气氛突然因莱耶斯的一句话而变得尴尬起来，齐格勒的微笑从脸上消失无踪，她大惑不解地看着莱耶斯：“什么意思？”  
“你把科学奉为上帝，总是试图将一切都拉入现代科学的范畴中去，”莱耶斯说，“看上去就和基督徒试图告诉北欧人奥丁是虚构的一样可笑。”  
“我记得我们发出请柬时做过说明，不希望有人挑起争吵，不是吗？”安娜看向奥古迪姆，后者向莱耶斯投去警告的目光，但从莱耶斯头上的南瓜朝向看来，他压根看都没看奥古迪姆一眼。  
“噢，别太在意，亲爱的，”莫伊拉站出来打了圆场，对齐格勒说，“我同意你的看法。安雅纳这个病例虽然不是典型性的，但显然，从医学角度来说，确实有人格分裂的病症。很高兴她最后得到了最好的治疗，我可不愿意听到这孩子的父母听信所谓恶魔附身的谣言给这孩子驱魔。至于莱耶斯……他不是故意的，只是作为一个……粗人，在连续听柯伊伯唠唠叨叨了几个月天体物理学之后，他的脑袋也有点儿不正常。”  
“我知道是怎么回事儿：他大脑配置是上世纪九十年代的，处理不了希尔伯伦的信息。”黑影故作可怜地望着莱耶斯，“需要我帮忙换一个新的大脑配置吗，加比？”  
“那你可能在十八手市场都找不到配得上他的古董零件！”法尔克斯也跟着起哄。  
莱耶斯朝黑影比了个中指，这让所有人都哄堂大笑，尴尬和好不容易营造出的恐怖气氛瞬息间烟消云散。  
“好了好了，别笑了！”叫停的人是哈娜，她高举双手挥动，大家发现她把自己本来绑在后面的一根大狐狸尾巴拽了下来，“伙计们，我们在讲恐怖故事，可不是脱口秀，我们该有请下一位选手了。”  
哈娜双臂一转，指向了斜对角坐着的卢西奥。  
“好吧，说实话，在听了你们的故事以后，我都开始思考自己的故事是不是太逊了点儿。”他耸耸肩，开始了自己的讲述。


End file.
